Naruto: The Eyes of A God
by Superpulse2
Summary: What if Naruto activated the Rinnegan during the batte against Haku? Watch as Naruto becomes the second messiah since Rikudou Sennin
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:The Eyes of A God

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This takes place in the wave arc where Sasuke lost consciousness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The awakening<strong>

"Is this the first time that you lose someone precious to you?" said the hunter nin.

Naruto remained silent, the dead body of Sasuke in his hands. Naruto could still see the echo of a smile hanging on Sasuke's face.

"I will kill you!" said Naruto in an animalistic voice.

**Naruto's Mind scape**

"**Boy, rip off this seal and I will revenge your friend!" **threatened the nine tail fox.

Naruto, in despair listened to the voice without thinking and was on the point of ripping the seal, when suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere and stopped Naruto. Soon Naruto noticed that he could no longer hear the grumbling of the fox and was in another place. As far as he can see all was white. Then he noticed in the middle of all that white stood a man. The man was rather intimidating. His height was about 6'3 feet high. He has black shoulder length hair. A sword is strapped safely behind his back and he was wielding a staff having three rings on each side. But the thing that attracted Naruto the most was his eyes. His eye was of a grey purple colour and has four circular concentric circles around a dot black pupil.

"Who are you?" cried Naruto, while taking his stance.

The man observed him carefully and noticed that his stance is too rigid ans has many openings

" I'm am Rikudou Sennin, Naruto, I am your ancestor"

"Rikudou sennin, I have never heard of you" cried said blond.

Rikudou Sennin sighed in defeat and explained that as a descendant he inherited his eyes.

" Naruto, today will be the day where you will receive the Rineegan but I must warn you that at the first stage of activation, you will enter in a stage where you will crave for blood. As a last warning try to hide for eyes from as much people as possible, a lot of shinobi will wage war just to obtain these eyes." Naruto could see that the sage was slowly fading into the void " As a last request, hear these words from this old man, carry my dream and bring peace to this world"

**Real World **

Slowly the red chakra started to dissipate. The hunter nin was surprised when Naruto lifted his face. Haku was immediately mesmerised by his eyes, his eyes of a metallic grey having concentric circles gradually increasing in size from his pupil. " I will kill you!" repeated Naruto but he has lost his animalistic voice. Haku just looked at him. Suddenly Naruto disappeared from the former's view. But before he could react all the mirrors were shattered and Naruto punched him in the face, hard. He was going for the kill when Haku's mask fell off and he recognized the person that he met in the forest.

"Why did you stop?" said Haku.

Naruto didn't talk or rather he didn't want to talk.

"kill me please, I only a broken tool that Zabuza-sama has no use."

"No, don't make me kill you!" cried Naruto

Haku just listened to him an suddenly charged towards him. By instinct Naruto took a kunai and slashed it at Haku. Smiling, Haku said:

"Thank you Naruto, you will become strong! Protect your eyes, it is the blessing of a god, take my mask to hide it if you want."

Naruto just cried and cried. After a while he took the mask and place it on his face. Suddenly the mist subsided and Naruto thought that kakashi killed Zabuza. Naruto slowly got up, took the mask and placed it on his face to hide his eyes. He carried Sasuke's body outside. Kakashi and Sakura seemed to be fine. Suddenly Sasuke woke up and was hugged tightly by a crying Sakura ignoring Naruto's injuries completely, even Kakashi ignored him and was worried about Sasuke.

"No matter what I do, everybody just ignore me" thought Naruto sadly.

The team completed the mission and the bridge builder named the bridge the " Grand Naruto Bridge". This offered a bit of comfort to the said blond. On their return journey to Konoha, Kakashi and Sakura was helping Sasuke to walk, while Naruto was walking slowly behind, his mask still on. His team mates wondered why Naruto put on a mask, he just said that his face was injured during the battle and just applied some medicine.

"I promise Rikudou-san, I will change the world, I will free it from the evil that plagues it for millennia"

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto:The Eyes of A God**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Training and Realisation.<strong>

* * *

><p>After two days of travelling, team 7 finally arrived at Konoha.<p>

"well, team, you can rest for today." said Kakashi and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?" said Sakura. Sasuke just ignored her and walked away.

"Sakura-chan, will you go out with me?" said Naruto hopefully.

Sakura didn't even answer and punched Naruto in the face. " How many times did Sakura puch me for no reason?" wondered Naruto " I guess Sakura don't care about me"

Naruto went back to his appartment with a new motivation. He wanted to train from now on day and day till he is strong enough to change the world.

After taking a shower, Naruto went to the training ground where team 7 was official established. Arrived there, the blond saw three poles. He remembered when he was tied to the pole by kakashi. "it's so nostalgic" he thought. Then he started to train on his accuracy aim. He started with shuriken and kunai. He trained for about five hours when for each 20 shots that he made he hit the targt 95% of the time. Satisfied he then tried to enchance his chakra control, but it was no easy feat. Naruto applied all the chakro control techniques that he learned at the academy but he just couldn't improve his control. Naruto lied down on the ground and tried the leaf technique, he took a leaf and place it on his forehead. He then tried to apply chakra on the leaf, too much chakra the leaf will wilt, too little chakra and the leaf will fall. While our favourite hero concentrated on the task, he was being pulled into his mind scape.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Shinra Tensei, Shinra Tensei, use Shinra Tensei" a voice said. Naruto ignored where the voice was coming from, but he trusted the voice. The blond noticed once again that he was transported into the void.

**Real World**

Naruto got up, the leaf falling from his forehead and muttered two words: " Shinra Tensei" while unconsciously applying chakra to his eyes and hands. The effect was instantaneous. Everything within a 10 m radius from Naruto were blown away from Naruto. The caster was surprised and pleased that he has a jutsu of his own. Naruto then spent the rest of the day training on shinra tensei.

At the end of the day, he learnt what requirements are needed to cast this jutsu, the 5 second interval between each jutsu and how much chakra is needed if he wants a small or big repulsion. Finally he also learnt another justsu" Bansho Tein". It is the reverse of "Shinra Tensei", instead of repelling things away from the user, it attracts things towards the user.

**The Next Day**

Kakashi wanted team 7 to train together so Naruto didn't have time to train. At around seven o'clock, after having his breakfast, Naruto went to meet with this other team members at training ground 7. when he arrived there, Sasuke and Sakura were already there. They were both watching something with awe. Naruto followed their eyesight and soon understood. It was THIS training ground that he was practising"Shinra Tensei" the training ground was destroyed. We could not even make out how the training ground supposedly looked like.

"Ohayo, Sakura, Sasuke"

They both turned to see the yellow-hair idiot in his horrendous orange jumpsuit and his white mask.

"Did you what happened to OUR taining ground!" yelled a pink-haired banshee.

Just when Naruto was about to invent some lame excuses, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. His subordinates could see him with his ever inseparable orange smut book.

"What happened here?"

Everyone just shrugged their heads. "well seeing the training ground is destroyed, we will be doing D rank missions" cried Kakashi. Everybody groaned and seven hours later the team has completed 5 D rank missions in which 3 of these missions were to capture the fire feudal's wife's cat.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
